wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: An Unfinished Future
Wings of Fire: An Unfinished Future is a fanfiction written by LordClathor The Second The Ruler of Nothing. Please view my blog for more information. Click here. Please edit for any grammar mistakes or anything else. Critism is accepted and encourged. Look,I aplogize for my bad grammar when it comes to writing stories. Protagonists: Clathor, Utopia, Chalkmaker, Mercy, Corlin, Satellite, Gaara, Hestia. Prologue A prophecy of upmost importance is delivered to the world. Before it is finished, the prophecy that will change Pyrrhia is interrupted. The 8 dragons of the interrupted future must puzzle together the unfinished prophecy before they are killed off. Read this epic tale in Wings of Fire: An Unfinished Future. ''Chapter One:The Prophecy'' A scrawny chicken was thrown in front of the purple dragon.The dragon was busy wrapping herself in linen when the food was throw down in her cell. One half of it was clutterd, messy and dirty. The other side was immaculate and clean.Just another sign of insanity.The female dragon finished with the linen,grabbed the chicken and started to hum while plucking each feather from the still living bird.She quickly wringed it's neck and began to eat."Prasie the cook who made this majestic morsel of food!"The words were only heard by herself and the annoyed guard who was stuck there.He rapped the wall,shouted 'Be quiet!"and went back to grumbling that it was someone elses shift now.The dragoness suddenly flew upwards, crashing into the ceiling and starting reciting..a prophecy? The guard alarmed, stumbled around and looked into the cell, seeing the dragon flying around reciting what seemed like a important prohecy to Pyrrhia. ::::::::: "Look for the ember of Mercy in the claws that reach the clouds." ::::::::: "The Wings of Sea shall then be found." ::::::::: "Find the Night that uses chalk." ::::::::: "Then find the Cunning that can longer talk.' ::::::::: "Search for utopia hidden in the forest" ::::::::: "Search next for the satellite that is closest." ::::::::: "Hidden in the mud,is the blazing eye." ::::::::: "Then find the sand that hates to fly." ::::::::: "8 dragons must unravel the past." ::::::::: "8 dragons must be quick and fast." ::::::::: "Choose to preserve or raze." ::::::::: "A dragon will end it's days. ::::::::: "Search for the lost pendant." '' ::::::::: ''"Then the eight must find and send it." ::::::::: "Beware the lost-'' The NightWing suddenly stopped,fell back to the ground and started talking about "madness"The guard puzzled,unlocked the door and stepped into the cell."Eh..can you finish what you were saying..."He looked at a slip of paper."Madnessgazer."She shakes her head,and grabbed the half eaten chicken and finishes it.The guard,tired went back to his post waiting for the next dragon to take there shift to he can report about what happened. ''Chapter Two:Utopia A crashing of leaves and a heavy thud sends birds with colorful and assorted colors flying.A RainWing drags herself up from the ground,shaking her head from the fall.She glared at a troop of monkeys now on her former hammock.Those stupid primates managed to shove her off the hammock before she could react.The RainWing,known as Utopia swipes a knife from her bag and hurls it at one of the monkeys.Of course it went 5 feet to the left and instead plunged itself into a bird that was flying away.Utopia scowls and huffs away."Like this is a Utopia..."She muttered to herself as she climbed up a tree.As she reached the top she spread her wings out,catching the sunlight.It was humid afternoon,which made Utopia a bit sluggish after being shoved off a tree.She sighs,relaxing and laying against the forked branch. A pair of eyes gaze at the RainWing sunning itself on the branch.What disgusting creatures,even worse that they live in this terrible jungle.Why did a RainWing have to be in this so called "prophecy?".Well he had a job to do... Utopia suddenly rasies her head,her eyes peering at where a slight rustle.Even if she lazy,Utopia knew when danger was coming.She pulled out a knife and quickly threw it towards where she heard the noise.Utopia heard a yelp of pain and the sound of a dragon thudding against the ground...I hit something?Or someone... Utopia glies over to where she threw the knife.She blinked,not sure what it was then gasped in atonishment. ''Chapter 3:Clathor'' A SeaWing was sprawled on the ground,bruises covering his body and scales shipped in place.He gazed at the large,brutish dragon in front of him laughing with a few of his evenly brutish friends.The large dragon,a SeaWing leaned in foward,whispring to the his tribe member on the ground."Next time,don't fight or I will personally break your so called weapon and shove it down yo-" He was interupted as yet another SeaWing burst into the room,shoved the brutes into the wall and pointed a spear at their throats.She growled out every word."Next time,I will break your precious armor and shove it down your throat!Now scat!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)